10 Things I Hate About You
by animefantomboy
Summary: Just a drabble about what a certain host hates about Haruhi.


10 Things I Hate About You

Your eyes. Why must you have such large and expressive eyes? Those eyes of yours could pierce right through me; I and my whole existence stripped bare right in front of you. As much as I hate it, I find myself always drowning in those chocolate orbs, detaching myself from the harsh reality.

The fact that you always tilt your head. Whenever you look at me, head tilt, eyes wide with confusion, my heart just skip a beat. Highly inappropriate of me, I'm fully aware of that. Yet, everything just spins out of my control. Do you know every time you tilt your head, your soft ivory skin peeks out your male Ouran Uniform. That sight was extremely distracting to me who can only bury myself typing nonsense in my laptop. Somehow, it never works.

The way you just don't care. You are a GIRL despite everything. How can you let the devil twins and that bumbling blonde idiot touch you in the most inappropriate areas? They are obviously sexually harassing you, you fool! The way that dumb blonde lift you in the air or crush you in one of his trademark bear hugs simply infuriate me. Those devil twins are as bad or even worse. The way they touch you are just… pissing me off. And yes, I am using vulgar language. Something I never did, before you came into my life.

Your denseness. How many times have one of the opposite sex confess to you since middle school? How many times have you turned them down without even realizing? According to my research, you had an average 30 confessions a day in middle school. Even with that many love confessions, you never seem to realize their true feelings. The three people I despise the most have fallen head over heels for you, despite your ignorance. The way Tamaki look at you in adoration is something not of father-daughter relationship, it is deeper than that. He just hasn't come to terms that he loves you yet, but someday he will. Hikaru flirts and does anything to attract your attention like a young schoolboy. However, one day he will wake up and realize it is not just a crush he has on you but true love. Kaoru is the more mature of the two and is willing to step back for Hikaru's happiness. Even so, there will be a day when he gets tired of Tamaki and Hikaru's antics, thus he will finally be yet another suitor. I hope I can get you before that day comes. After all, you seem to have a soft spot for the younger Hitachiin twin.

The fact that you pursued Tamaki. When Éclair Tonnerre came to take Tamaki away, you immediately chased after him in a carriage. What a twist to a fairytale, the princess chasing after the prince. For sort absurd reason, my heart shattered when I saw the distress you had losing Tamaki. When you came back unscathed, I let out a breath I never knew I held. I wanted to be the first to embrace you, to console you. But Tamaki had beaten me to it. When I held you in my arms, just dancing, somewhere deep in me told me that this is where you truly belong. Yet, I spinned you into Tamaki's arms. I had lost again that night.

The way I am in your eyes. In your eyes, I'm just another rich bastard and a calculating one at that. Every single time I help someone, I had to cover it up using absurd reasons. For example, I had to pretend that it was Tamaki's idea so I was merely doing as he said. The fact that they are rich and are able to do much to my future only helped to tarnish me in your eyes. Yet, there are times when you see through me. Remember the time when we ended up in a commoners' mall. It was start to many first times. The first time I stepped into a commoners' mall. The first time I ate fast food. Most importantly, the first time someone saw through my act. You knew immediately that I was helping that old lady out of kindness. That is something I adore about you, even until now.

The fact that you won't let me in your life. Everything I know about you is through my own observation and investigation and of course your helpful father. How I yearn for a day when you open the door to your soul to me, alas it is just a dream. The only thing that slightly pleases me is that you ever uttered a word of your personal life to Tamaki and the twins. Does it mean that there's still hope for hope? Frankly, I don't know.

The way you seem to care for Huni-sempai. Ridiculous? I also find it hard to believe that I'm jealous of a person with childlike size. I'm jealous that you spend your time with him when you're not with the three. You always seem to relax whenever you sit down to have tea with Huni- sempai. Your smile which I love so much appears often when you are with him. Even so, when I see you interact with him, I couldn't help but think that you will a great mother one day.

The fact that you are just so serious. if your mind wasn't so set on being a lawyer, I would have swayed your heart easily. Yet, that determination of yours is what I first admire about you. If you weren't so determined, you wouldn't have enrolled in Ouran High School. I wouldn't have met you. Maybe I don't hate the fact that you're serious so much after all.

The undeniable truth that I, from one of the most famous and influential families in Japan have fallen in love with you, a mere commoner. I guess I'll just stay in the shadows and wait for the one day I long for. However, when a opportunity arises, I'll be the first to grab it. After all, I am the Shadow King.


End file.
